


Клятва на кончиках пальцев

by Ieyasu3010



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ieyasu3010/pseuds/Ieyasu3010
Summary: Сборник драбблов.
Kudos: 1





	1. Тенн, Рику

Рику не из тех, кто запоминает сны. Серые и скомканные отголоски ночных видений утекают вместе с мыльной водой, остаются на ткани махрового полотенца. Это немного расстраивает.

Но один сон всё же даже он ухитряется запомнить. Потому что возвращается к нему раз за разом. В этом сне взгляды всех в студии его семьи прикованы к мальчику, танцующему перед зеркалами.

У Рику перехватывает дыхание каждый раз, как взметаются в воздух короткие прядки, когда он кружится. Он всегда терял равновесие на этой цепочке элементов - еще не зажившие ссадины на ладонях и коленках тому подтверждение. Но новые туфли с лёгкостью скользят по старому паркету, драгоценные глаза ловят восторг невольных зрителей, и Тенн-ни улыбается задорно и дерзко, вскидывая подбородок и словно спрашивая - а вы бы так смогли?

Рику бы не смог. Несмотря на то, что он знает все движения наизусть, ему не хватает ловкости и сил управлять своим болезненным телом. Его ноги начинают дрожать, руки слабеть, а дыхание тяжелеть - практически сразу он срывается в надрывный кашель, и под обеспокоенным взглядом Тенна тренировку приходится прекращать. Но зато он может завороженно смотреть, как хрупкая фигурка отражается в запылившихся зеркалах, как блестят белые волосы и как сияет восторженно лицо брата. 

Тенн-ни кажется ему ангелом, сошедшим со страниц библии. Тенн-ни сияет ярче, чем свет ламп в их студии, а когда он улыбается, кажется, будто по комнате расплескали солнечные брызги, одаривая всех их благодатным теплом. Кажется, словно Тенн-ни не просто танцует - парит, и из острых лопаток вот-вот вырвутся огромные белоснежные крылья. Он танцует вот уже какую минуту, и до сих пор ни тени усталости не появилось на его лице. Рику бы так не смог - наверное, ему просто не дано.

Он никогда не видел людей красивее и ослепительнее Тенн-ни.

Старший близнец довольно вздыхает и кланяется волне аплодисментов, хором прокатившимся по студии. Несколько прядей падают ему на лоб и тёплые глаза цвета закатного неба быстро обводят зал, останавливаясь на нем.

\- Тенн-ни просто невероятен!

Рику ослепительно улыбается и его рука взметается вверх, подзывая довольного брата к себе.

Сердце продолжает болезненно колотиться о ребра даже после того, как Рику открыл глаза. Пару раз он осоловело моргает, а вытянутая в попытке поймать что-то рука до сих пор висит в воздухе. Нанасе помнит этот сон лучше, чем ток-шоу, прошедшее на прошлой неделе, и оборванный конец так и не даёт ему покоя.

Он не помнит, обожгла ли его голову теплом аккуратная ладонь брата. Не помнит, улыбнулся ли ему в ответ близнец, не помнит...

Он исчез из его жизни внезапно. Как теплый костёр, всю жизнь защищавший Рику от невзгод этого мира и быстро затухший. Единственная светлая вспышка на серой канве его детства. Все фото быстро исчезли из их дома, впрочем, как и вторая кровать из комнаты, как и вещи... Если бы не записи его выступлений на старом компакт-диске, Рику бы вполне мог убедить себя в том, что добрый нии-сан никогда не существовал в его жизни. Особенно в первое время, когда обида и непонимание все еще душили его наравне с болезнью. Когда ка-сан каждую ночь плакала, безуспешно пытаясь приглушить вырывающиеся всхлипы подушкой. Когда то-сан приходил весь измученный и тоже тайком позволял себе выпустить слёзы. Но ему достаточно было заглянуть в подсобку студии, чтобы получить доказательства того, что Тенн существовал.

Даже если в его жизни его существование продолжится лишь тенью ярких воспоминаний и захватывающим дыхание танцем на видеозаписи. 

Иногда даже просто помнить хорошее бывает достаточно.


	2. Иори/Тенн

\- ...это не твоё дело, Изуми Иори. - голос Тенна чист и звонок, словно бой церковных колоколов, патокой льется с кончика острого языка, застывает в темноте, едва разгоняемой одинокой лампой темного коридора, и осколками антрацитовых копий рвет барабанные перепонки в клочья, стучит по вискам, вгрызается в мозг. По редким участкам обнажённой кожи дрожащими ручейками стекает оранжевый свет, досадливыми искрами отражается в ясных глазах.

Иори злится. Вот уже два года эти неправильные чувства душат его изнутри, выжимают все соки и смертельным ядом растекаются по венам. Словно неизвестный наркотик, Куджо Тенн мутил рассудок, ускользал предрассветной дымкой, насмехался, язвил, делал больно и невыносимо хорошо. _Влюблял в себя все больше._

Больше он ничего не сказал - развернулся и зашагал вперед, навстречу прожекторным огням. Потому что с самого начала предупредил - нет в нем таких чувств и не будет никогда. Потому что был таким жестоким в своей честности. Потому что был Тенном. Он _стал необходимым, как воздух._

Перед уходом Куджо не обернулся, но в прощальном «Надеюсь, вы не разочаруете меня, IDOLISH7» слышится его искренняя, до фальши очаровательная улыбка, та самая, с которой он блистает на сцене, та самая, с которой он смотрит на Рику, когда думает, что его никто не видит. И впервые за два года их знакомства от звука его голоса по Изуми ползут отнюдь не приятные мурашки.

Иори направился в противоположную сторону, под спасительный водный град, низко опустив голову. В ушах шумело, в лихорадочном бреду хотелось сорваться назад, чтобы взглянуть в глаза Тенну и спросить - _Почему? Почему именно ты?_

Одежда потяжелела, в обуви хлюпало, но Иори не обращал внимания на такие мелочи.

Глупо бояться воды, когда охвачен огнём. Он просто... будет учиться не дышать.


End file.
